Bail Money
by Carolovee5
Summary: ONE SHOT! Rose gets arrested - surprise, surprise - and does NOT take it very well. No surprise there either. Those poor cops...never saw it coming. As if things couldn't get any worse, guess who comes to bail her out?


A/N One shot! Thanks for reading!

**RPOV:**

"**I get a phone call! I get a phone call!" I screamed. The guy rolled his eyes. **

"**That's not how it works in the real world sweetheart." I twisted around in my handcuffs, swinging around and showing him my mean right hook. **

"**Do not. Ever. Call me sweetheart." I growled. **

"**Alright miss, that's enough." Some guy who was **_**not**_** unconscious led me into a room. "Sit down." I shot him a look but sat anyway. He slipped off the cuffs. Sweet lord. **

"**Listen buddy, I better get my phone call, or there is going to be a serious problem here." I sat back, arms folded across my chest. He squinted. **

"**As soon as you show me the authorization that gives you the authority to tell me what to do, you can have your phone call." He smiled smugly. **

**I gave him sickly sweet smirk, digging around in my pocket. I pulled my hand out and flipped him off.**

"**There's your authorization, bitch."**

"**I'm gonna need some backup on this one." The guy barked into a walkie talkie.**

"**Oh give me a break." I muttered.**

"**Miss Hathaway. You need to come with me." Yet another cop burst in, ordering me around with that cop tone of voice. **

"**Not without a phone call. Seriously, how difficult is it to give me one fucking phone call?" **

"**Now miss, we need you to calm down. You are now being charged with assaulting an officer in addition to theft of a law enforcement vehicle."**

**I threw my hands up in exasperation. "How the hell was I supposed to know it was a cop car? It was in disguise!" **

"**You still stole it, and you still assaulted an officer. Now get up or we **_**are**_** authorized to use force." The room went silent. He was dead serious. Suddenly I burst out laughing. I couldn't help it. **

"**What is so funny here." I just laughed even harder and shook my head, unable to really speak. The officers looked at each other, puzzled. I thought I might pee myself.**

"**Oh, that's just too funny. 'Force'" I mimicked the cop guy, continuing to laugh.**

"**Look missy -"**

"**No, you look." I stopped laughing and lowered my voice. "I could disable you both in a second, without breaking a sweat or maybe even getting out of this chair." I looked from one guy to the other. The first guy clearly was not used to this because he looked like he might shit himself. The other one was surprised, but clearly not scared.**

**I'd see what I could do about that. **

"**Miss Hathaway." He spit my name like it was some kind of sick curse. "We have put up with this for long enough -" **

"**All you gotta do, is give me one, phone call. That's it." He sighed.**

"**Only if you wear on the handcuffs." ?I cursed under my breath as he snatched them off the table. I stuck out my wrists dramatically.**

"**Bring on the shackles." **

"**After the phone call. Unless you -" I jumped out of the chair. **

"**Where's the phone?"**

"**You what?!" Lissa screeched. I knew this would happen.**

"**Listen, Liss, I'll explain later. Right now, I just need you to come bail me out." I rubbed my forehead. There was a sigh from the other line.**

"**Ok. Adrian will probably help me out since I have limited money on hand right now…"**

"**If you asked him, he'd pay the whole fricking thing." I grumbled. **

"**Oh god Rose! I can't believe you got arrested!" She started freaking out, and I sighed. The guy coughed and tapped his watch. I flipped him off again. He disconnected my call. **

"**Hey! I wasn't done asshole!" **

"**Follow me." He barked, frowning. Wow, grumpy much? Jeez. **

**He led me to a cell - ugh - and sat me down on a bench, slamming the metal doors shut. This was so not happening. **

"**I demand to be let out! I'm expecting someone!" The guy just walked away, probably happy I was out of his responsibility. **

**One of the sleezy prisoner dudes came up to me. **

"**Hey gorgeous. How's it -" I grabbed his arm, flipping him onto his back. He slammed down. Hard.**

"**Listen you piece of shit! I've had the worst day ever, and I am so pissed off right now! Do. Not. Mess with me!" I screeched. There was chuckling behind me. **

"**Hey little dhampir." I groaned. **

"**And the day gets ever so impossibly worse." Adrian fake pouted. **

"**I'm hurt."**

"**You will be soon." I growled. "How the hell did you get here so fast?"**

"**Better watch your language little dhampir. Don't wanna get in trouble."**

"**Adrian, you son of a -"**

"**Hathaway! Your out!" Thankfully it was yet a different cop, or they may **_**not**_** have let me go. The door clicked open and I stepped quickly outside. **

"**Sweet freedom!" **

"**That's right." Adrian smirked. "Better be nice to the guy that got you out of the slammer."**

"**Yea, keep dreamin. It was supposed to be Lissa here, which frankly would have been a much nicer sight to see. But you know what? I guess I owe you a thanks." I made a disgusted face and he laughed.**

"**You're welcome. And don't worry about it. You're paying me back with time spent together." He said dramatically, his smile widening. **

"**No way."**

"**Yes way, unless you plan to stay here. We've got the whole, car ride, home."**

**Oh dear lord in heaven, just send me back to jail. **

**A/N Thanks for reading! Make sure to review! =]**


End file.
